Blood Lust
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: Vampires have terrorized the world, killing humans for their blood and only for that. Yet, one Kuroko Tetsuya has been targeted ever since the outbreak for his particular scent. Now, he's been captured by five vampires who will stop at nothing to keep him alive for their own needs, all while keeping him away from others. (GoM/Kuroko)
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I've been wanting to try this idea out for a while now, and I'm really, really excited. I updated, so let me do this! .**

**By the way, if you're reading this, I have more stories- so check those out too. And some of my stories are under M, so if you can't find them lately, that's why. Anyway, enjoy this new idea! And please review~**

**Warning: Cheesy story ahead.**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya lived in an odd world, where monsters of the dark roamed freely during the day and hunted humans for prey, or for their toys for amusement. No one was safe in this world from the blood-sucking, murderous hybrids that had been named 'Vampires', who hunted humans for their sweet, abundant blood, which they used as a food source.

Vampires were known through the humans for being cruel creatures. No one knew where they had come from, but it had started years ago when children and young teenagers disappeared from their houses at night, as a strange phenomena. Their bodies would be found the next morning outside, their bodies pale and lifeless, cheeks sunken and hollow, and two puncture marks on the sides of their necks. People immediately realized what they were dealing with, and it had sparked a huge matter as vampires began to be spotted in broad daylight.

Now, no one was safe as these super-creatures flew across the day-time skies in search of satisfactory prey. Their normal bodies could be disguised as human if not for the huge bat wings that protruded from their backs, as well as as their long, sharp retractable canines and almost unhealthily pale skin. They also possessed immortality from sickness and age, and could only die if wounded in combat.

However, it was near impossible to kill a vampire. They had insane super-strength, as well as their speed when running or flying, and their skin was bullet-proof. The sunlight, garlic, and stake-through-the-heart tricks hadn't work when people had first tried them- it had only made the vampires amused. It also didn't help that their blood could be used as a healing salve if applied on wounds.

It was also impossible to compromise with a vampire. They wouldn't settle for ordinary blood, it had to be straight from a live human. They were disgusted by the idea of drinking animal blood or that from the deceased, and were creatures that were made to hunt. They left thousands of dead corpses scattered around the land, the life and blood sucked out of the victims.

Often, vampires toyed with humans, and would inject their own blood into a human's body, infecting the human and also making them a vampire. Usually, a human never lived through the horrible ordeal, and died before they reached the vampire stage. The blood-thirsty creatures did it for fun, to watch the humans struggle and die, just for their amusement. It made humans detest the creatures even more.

However, in some rare cases, vampires got addicted to one human's type of blood taste, and refused to drink any other type. In that case, they left the human alive, but kept them as some sort of 'toy,' using them only for their blood. In those cases, vampires would sometimes mate or fall in love with humans- but those cases were extremely rare, and the offspring of the vampire and human were destined to die. When vampires tried to turn their lovers into vampires, so they would be immortal together, it often ended in despair as the human died from the change.

Thus, it was deemed that vampires and humans were never to cross paths, and any human who had brains would hide out from a vampire during the day and the night, and only come out when it was absolutely necessary.

This was the terrible world that Kuroko Tetsuya lived in.

* * *

It was still dark- about an hour before dawn, when the sun rose up on the horizon- which was the best time to go looking for food and water. Vampires usually left to their own dwellings during that time, Kuroko had observed, through out the years in hiding since the breakout, and he was running half-way through his supplies. It was best to stock up now and be safe then run out and be forced to look when vampires could possibly be lurking around.

Slowly, the blue-haired young man lifted up the concealed latch from his hiding place, and held his gourd of water close to him, leaving the shelter- it had been his home for years since the vampires had appeared. He lived alone in an old bomb shelter, like he always had, since his parents had died and left him orphaned at a young age, where he grew up alone. Kuroko Tetsuya, who was currently seventeen, had a lack of presence that came from his quiet and emotionless demeanor. However, it did him no good in his life of hiding.

His blood was the most attractive to vampires. He didn't know it, of course, but it was. Instead of the salty taste of blood coming from a middle aged man, or the thin, dull taste coming from an elderly, or even the rich and thick taste of a child's, Kuroko Tetsuya's blood was ambrosia to vampires. The sweet, mouth-watering scent of the boy could be sensed from miles away, and so he had to be as careful as possible whenever he went out.

He had been attacked many times, but had managed to slip away with his lack of presence, though he couldn't rely on it too much longer. Sooner or later, they'd figure it out, and he'd be another dead victim on the streets.

Kuroko silently closed the bomb shelter latch, his footsteps absolutely silent, as he made no noise. Immediately, his scent was made aware to all vampires in the vicinity, and their hunger and blood-lust peaked as they listened for the sounds of footsteps, but heard nothing.

The bluenette made his way into the patch of woods nearby, his feet absolutely silent in the cold dusk around him. He knew the path like the back of his hand, as he moved with the curves of the trail, passing the patches of poison ivy, and the boysenberry thickets he had stripped clean a few days ago. There was still plenty of food in the woods, though. He just needed water.

His feet carried him to the fresh water pond near the oak trees by a clearing of cat tails. He opened his gourd silently and slowly dipped it into the pond, filling up water into the rounded container. He nodded when he sensed it's weight, and slowly pulled the container up, catching the smaller drips of water in an open palm, careful to make absolutely no noise at all.

Once the gourd had dried, he capped it again. It was so full that it couldn't slosh around when he walked. Quickly and quietly, he made his way back to the shelter, relieved he had done another trip without encountering a vampire. He was about to take another step when his eyes picked up on a slight movement where his hiding place was- something was waiting for him.

Terror shot into his veins, as his heart pace quickened. It was definitely a vampire, and it was blocking his only way of protection. Where could he run, when it was occupying the only place he had left? He was completely unaware that the vampire could smell him perfectly from their short distance, and even more so now that his blood was pumping with adrenaline.

"I smell something so deliciously sweet," a crisp, clear voice echoed through the darkness, and glowing mismatched eyes shone through the dusk, causing Kuroko's heart to nearly stop. "Would that be you, the one who has eluded all of our attempts for so very long?"

Kuroko immediately dropped the gourd, water spilling out as the cap broke, and foolishly, began to run- despite knowing it was impossible to beat a vampire.

The bluenette headed towards the woods. The best chance was that he could lose the vampire there, where he was lost, while Kuroko knew his way, even through the intense darkness. He could feel the vampire's flapping wings behind him, as he stumbled slightly, but sprinted into the thickets of bushes and dense trees.

"Don't try and run, it's futile," a different voice came, from Kuroko's right, suddenly. Another vampire- was this a double team?

Kuroko sped off in the left, gasping and panting in pain as thorns pierced his soft, unblemished white skin, not listening to the vampire. Two of them were after him now, their wings flapping in back of him, so very close. He swallowed painfully, and heard another voice at his left.

"Just stop running, and play with us, ne~?"

With three vampires on his tail, he tried to make it to the pond. Perhaps he could hide in the water, or find a better hiding place around. His feet were blistering and bleeding from the wounds, only making the creatures behind him even more excited, as they sped up, while tears ran down Kuroko's cheeks.

"It's better if you just stop damn running.."

A fourth?

Kuroko knew it was hopeless, but if he could just get to the pond..! He was running out of breath, and was in terrible pain in his legs and feet, and he could practically feel all four of their breath on his neck. He was feet away from the pond when another vampire stopped in front of him, causing him to promptly stop his running, yet hit the solid creature in front of him, who must have been nearly two meters tall.

"Nee.. Poor little human," the blood-sucker drawled, as Kuroko fell to the ground from the impact of the hit, tears burning at his eyes. He was so utterly terrified. They'd all kill him and torture him to death, and drink his blood slowly.. "Mm, but their blood smells so nice.."

The four other vampires who had been chasing him stopped in back of the small bluenette, trapping him between the five creatures.

"Not quite yet, Atsushi. Remember, I'm always first."

Kuroko trembled, as he felt one of the vampires kneel down next to him. It was the first one, the one with the mismatched eyes of red and yellow. The poor human was scared witless as white fangs slowly grew out from the man's mouth, as strong fingers pulled him close. He was helpless, as a tongue ran across his neck.

Kuroko felt four other pairs of eyes stare, and tears rained down his cheeks as fangs punctured his white skin, pushing into his body. A gasp of pain escaped him, which made the vampire even more excited, as he lapped up the blood escaping his body.

Slowly, the pain melted into a fiery hot, searing feeling that bubbled up inside of the poor boy, and with that, he promptly fainted, blood running down his neck- wondering if that was the feeling of death.

* * *

**It's a bit similar to Creatures of the Night by Choko-Chi, whose fanfiction I adore, by the way ^^ Please check her works out if you like this.  
**

**The only thing that is similar is that when humans are bitten, they feel pain, and then pleasure. But that's it.**

**Thanks, review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter of Blood Lust to go along with Nii-Sama, Nii-Sama, the Pokemon-Kuroko No Basuke cross AU, and the new AU Oneshot story, for you all if you want to give me a writing request~!**

**Sorry for the wait guys, and I hope you enjoy! Please review, and tell me your thoughts on the chapter, guys~!**

* * *

It was cold.

Kuroko's eyes fluttered open all at once, the bluenette's pale skin white as a sheet. Everything was freezing around him, and it was pitch-black. He tried to remember what had just happened, why he was in the dark, in the open- and then he remembered, a cold sweat running down the side of his face as he realized the pain against his neck, and the blood running down his soft skin.

Kuroko had been captured by a group of vampires, and one of them had bitten him.

After the years of staying hidden, and never being bit- he had finally been captured and bitten. But at the same time, why wasn't he dead? Shouldn't he be, since vampires usually drained their victims completely dry when they drank their blood? Why.. Why had that vampire left him alive?

Kuroko trembled in the darkness, and couldn't help the tears that fell down his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He was left alive, because they all wanted a chance to drink from him- yes, that was most likely it. After the last vampire had drunken his blood, they'd just kill him and be done with it.

He stifled a sob.

Suddenly, something slipped around his waist- something firm and powerful and strong. A gasp escaped his lips as suddenly, lights flickered against the room, lighting up the darkness, and Kuroko realized where he was.

A dark, stone dungeon-like room. He was lying on a cold mattress, and someone was lying with him, their arm around his slim hips. His blue eyes widened as he saw four other males around him, and saw their fangs, and black wings protruding from their backs. The one with the arm wrapped around him smiled, showing glowing fangs.

If possible, Kuroko paled even more, but remained emotionless. He flinched away from the male's touch, his heart rate speeding up, as fear tore at him, adrenaline rushing through his blood. It didn't go unnoticed by the vampires in the room.

"He's scared, Akashi-cchi," the blonde vampire in the room spoke up. Kuroko's eyes looked over to the blonde, and swallowed painfully. He was dashingly handsome, as most vampires were blessed with outrageous good looks. He had a sharp, angular features, and blonde locks that framed his face. With glowing, unnatural golden eyes, he was extremely suspicious.

Sharp stinging reached his nerves from the wound on his neck suddenly and snapped him out of his faze. Kuroko shakily moved away from the redhead holding him, and he gingerly touched his wound while watching the others. Just as he knew it was, it was a puncture wound from where one of them had drunken his blood.

"I know," the redhead replied. Kuroko's eyes trained over to him as the redhead called Akashi-cchi, moved away and sat up from his position on the bed. "It's making his heart beat faster.. And it's really driving me crazy. Can't you smell his blood?" The vampire practically purred, as he smirked at Kuroko.

The bluenette watched him, still looking emotionless, though he couldn't mask the beating of his heart. ".. W-Why," he asked, though it sounded so monotone it could hardly be counted as a question. "Why.. Didn't you all just kill me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" A different vampire spoke up, with green hair and lighter colored, emerald eyes. He had black, thick lense glasses, though it didn't distract from elegant looks and handsome features. Kuroko flinched from his cold tone, and the green-haired male narrowed his eyes. "You're going to be our blood supply."

Something in Kuroko's heart dropped, and panic laced at his features, as he began to tremble, unable to believe his own ears. He had been told before by encounters with vampires that they desired his blood, but.. So much he was to be used as one of those toys it was rumored some vampires kept?

"It should be an honor for a human like you," the redhead, Akashi, spoke up, eying Kuroko with an amused smirk. It was then, Kuroko noticed his eyes were two different colors- one was bright red, the other a shocking gold. Akashi smirked. "It means we won't kill you, and we'll protect you from other vampires for the mere price of your blood. It's a good deal.. Not like you're allowed to decline."

"Can't you just get someone else's blood?" Kuroko asked, pressing the subject. The vampires' presence around him was getting him nervous, as the fear and dread began to show through his emotionless facade. Why did it have to be him, of all people? What made his blood so desirable to everyone around him? _Why him_..?

"We've been watching you for a while," one of the vampires suddenly spoke, and Kuroko looked to see an odd vampire- he was tall, and had slanted eyes and dark blue hair, but his skin color was not the usual pale white. It was the opposite- the perfect tan. "Unlike many other humans, your blood is perfect."

"Normal humans' blood is very thick," the tallest vampire there said suddenly, his voice a lazy drawl. He had long purple hair held back in a tail, and dark violet eyes. "And salty, and too stifling.. But yours is the blood vampires dream of, ne? It's very sweet, and thin.." He turned to the redhead. "Akashi, I'm thirsty _now_.."

"Restrain yourself, Atsushi," the redhead replied, holding a hand out in front of the purple-haired vampire. Kuroko pressed his back against the wall, trembling. "If you scare him, none of us will be able to resist, and you won't get any blood to yourself."

The tall vampire grumbled quietly, but moved back in line.

"Anyway," Akashi spoke, smirking, "We vampires drink blood depending on their taste. Usually, the_ fangless_- oh, the humans like you.. Their personalities are what make their blood have their particular taste," he said, and smiled deviously. "And every human's blood I have tasted in all of my immortal life is thick, salty, and disgusting. But.. I happened to stumble upon your scent, once upon a time."

Kuroko trembled, his eyes slightly wide.

"And from there, I couldn't stand to drink any other human's blood. They were absolutely disgusting and unappealing to me," Akashi explained, smirking. "Your blood last night was the only meal I've had in a very long time.. And I must say, you live up to your family name, _Kuroko Tetsuya_."

Kuroko's eyes widened, and he looked to Akashi, the horror and terror he was feeling finally beginning to show through his usually blank features. "How do you know my full name?" He breathed out, his eyes narrowed.

Akashi smiled, leaning forward to gently caress the bluenette's cheek. Kuroko trembled- his fingers were ice cold. "Your full name? Dear Tetsuya.. Your family name is famous among us vampires. For ever since your family name, Kuroko, has been out through your blood, your family has lived to serve the vampires. Your blood was made especially for consumption," he purred.

Kuroko trembled in horror. His insides were filled with dread, as he quivered, moving back from Akashi's cold touch, and pulling up his knees as close as possible. "Y-You're lying.. How could a human be made for consumption? It-"

"Ever since your blood line started," the green-haired male interrupted, pushing his glasses up, "Vampires have been attracted to your family's scent, and have used your family as drinking pools, keeping them hidden and used as.. Well, drinking machines. Vampires have only recently come out of hiding, but they've been around since the dawn of your humanly era," he spoke haughtily. "And ever since, your family's bloodline is so potent that no vampire can resist their taste.. How do you think your parents died?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

Kuroko froze, and he paled into an unhealthy white, his body stopping the trembling. His parents.. Died, because their blood was so attractive to vampires? Vampires had been around before, and had sapped blood from his ancestors like drinking machines?

"Some idiot vampires were too greedy, and drank all of your parents' blood," Akashi stepped in, smiling evilly. "So, they didn't have a chance to further breed, as you are an only child.. You're the last of your family line, and are expected to be able to keep us satisfied. Of course, we'll turn you into a vampire- so we can continue to feed off of you. You won't die with us, _Tetsuya_," he purred.

Kuroko pushed Akashi away when the redhead began to get closer and closer, fear filling his beautiful blue irises. "S-Stop," he breathed out, trembling. Tears began to slip down his eyes and onto the mattress, staining the fabric wet. His parents had died serving these things- and now he was going to be one of them, and give his blood over and over to their gluttony for all eternity..?

Akashi only smirked at the hands, trying to get him to back off. He turned to the others and smiled evilly, chuckling. "You dare to touch me, Tetsuya? You're a human, only good for feeding our kind," he hissed lowly, and smirked. "Know your place, Kuroko Tetsuya. You'reAfter feeding fodder."

Kuroko's eyes widened at the insult, and Akashi smirked, gesturing towards the other vampires, who suddenly looked eager as his heart rate increased due to fear.

"I think Tetsuya needs a lesson. Show him exactly what he is," Akashi spoke quietly, his voice commanding as he stepped back from the bed. ".. Show him no mercy. Starting from you, Atsushi- and down the line."

Kuroko's eyes widened as the tall, purple-haired one smirked, and approached the bed. He trembled, as the vampire's fangs slowly grew out. Kuroko didn't even have time to scream as lips suddenly found themselves against his neck, and before he knew it, two sharp stabs of pain found themselves at his neck. A gasp sounded from his parted lips, turning into a soft little squeak, as the sharp pain slowly melted into something dull, and almost.. Pleasant.

His mind began to fog from the pleasure filling his veins, as he found it harder and harder for him to keep his eyes open. He could vaguely see Akashi smirking, as a moan escaped Kuroko's lips, and his fingers clenched at the sheets around him, the violet-haired vampire only continuing to drain the boy of blood.

Before he knew it, Kuroko had fallen unconscious.

* * *

It had taken nearly an hour before the blonde vampire, the last one down the line, had been able to feed. Kuroko was totally drained, having lost three and a half pints of blood, and was lying on the mattress unconscious, his soft features radiating his innocence, his cheeks flushed and his body curled up into a ball.

"He's even more delicious than I thought," the blonde murmured, smiling deviously to himself. His tongue flicked out to lick a stray drop of blood sitting on the corner of his lower lip, a low and husky, sadistic chuckle escaping his throat.

"Of course he is. That's the taste of the famous Kuroko bloodline," the green-haired male said, having drunken his share of the boy's blood after the violet-haired vampire. Despite his careless tone, it was obvious how intrigued he was with this Kuroko Tetsuya. "Now, we simply have to make sure we are the only vampires to ever drink from him or taint him."

"I can barely stand sharing his blood with you bastards, Midorima. It's not like we won't keep him safe. We're not called the Miracles for nothing," the tanned vampire countered, narrowing his eyes at the green-haired male. He was still savoring the taste of the small boy's blood on his tongue.

"They say arrogance is the first weakness, Mine-chin," the purple-haired male singsonged from where he stood, a smirk on his face. He crossed his long arms and tilted his head. "There are some strong vampires, you know.. But we will crush them, if they even come close to what's been claimed as ours.. And besides, even Aka-chin.. Even if he gets mad at Kuro-chin, he doesn't like to share."

"I just hope we didn't drain him," the tanned male replied, crossing his arms. He looked over to the small boy passed out on the bed. ".. I heard it gets tiring being drained of blood like that.. And moaning so loud," he scoffed, smirking.

"I don't understand how us drinking their blood gives the fangless pleasure," Midorima commented, staring at the boy's rosy cheeks. "It's a bit distracting to be feeding and hearing them out like that."

"Oh, shut it," the tanned male replied, "You like hearing them moan like that, don't you? Especially Kuroko's voice. He's pretty cute, isn't he?" He asked, smirking, and walked over to the green-haired male, who scoffed.

"Oh please," he replied, "The fangless cannot be attractive, or 'cute.' They're simply underlings, and no vampire who has ever had their head on straight could grow to think of the fangless in such a way. We are superior, after all," he sneered haughtily, pushing his glasses up. "As Akashi said, they're simply feeding fodder for us."

"That kind of thinking is so boring, Midorima-cchi," the blonde piped up, his amber eyes staring at the green-haired vampire curiously. "Don't you ever wonder if the fangless are secretly like us? There have been examples of smart fangless before. They're not all as mindless as you think."

"Perhaps," Midorima replied. "However, do consider, Kise.. The only person we've found whose blood is pure is Kuroko Tetsuya. What does that say about the rest of humankind? If their blood reflects their personalities, then what does it say about them?" He asked the blonde.

Kise smirked, "It says, that there's still one pure human left. And you've just drunken his blood, so why can't you change your views?"

"It's not as easy as that," Midorima replied easily.

"Eh? No, Mido-chin is just too stingy and stubborn to change his mind. Does that mean you don't like Kuro-chin?" the violet-haired male piped up, a lazy smirk on his face. He made his way to the bed and pulled the unconscious bluenette close to him, licking a light remainder of blood from the boy's neck. "Does that mean I can have Mido-chin's share of blood?"

Midorima grunted, and turned away. ".. I did not say that."

"It's true, the megane-bastard is just some tsundere," the tanned male spoke up, and Kise chuckled with him. "Now- how long will it take for the little squirt to wake back up again? We should get him briefed that he shouldn't treat Akashi with disrespect anymore, unless he wants more punishment.."

"He won't wake for a while, so be patient, Aomine," Midorima spoke up, turning back to face them now that the subject was changed. "We drained a lot of blood from him, and he needs to recover. Besides-" his emerald eyes flashed dangerously, "-I can see that we have some.. Guests that need to be entertained in the front of the base."

Aomine grinned darkly, his dark, midnight blue eyes suddenly flashing. ".. Ooh, this will be fun. I do love.. Entertaining guests."

The four vampires smirked, as they left the room, as fast as light. Only a few moments after the other vampires had left the small dungeon, someone else fazed in. He was a tall, young-looking vampire with large wings and long fangs, with silver-white colored hair, and white eyes.

"There you are, my beautiful Tetsuya," he murmured quietly, his voice dripping with hunger and lust, his fingers slowly reaching out as he stroked the bluenette's cheek. His eyes glowed as he leaned down to sink his fangs into the smaller male's neck, when a voice suddenly stopped him.

"Haizaki Shougo," Akashi's familiar, cold and cutting snap interrupted him, "What do you think you're doing, with what's mine?"

Haizaki smirked and turned to see the familiar face of the redhead. His eyes glinted murderously, and a laugh escaped his throat. "Hello, Seijuuro," he said, using the redhead's first name disrespectfully, "I'm surprised that you're not here, helping your little underlings with the company I've brought."

"None of them could last long enough against me," Akashi said, humorlessly, taking a threatening step forward. "Now step away from _my_ Tetsuya, or I'll kill you, and order my 'underlings' to torture your men to death."

"Hey, that isn't fair," Haizaki mocked, scoffing. "He's fair game to any vampires that want a drink, isn't he? After all, that's how it went with his parents, and his ancestors before.." His voice trailed off into a near purr.

"That's how it went before- now obey my orders," Akashi snapped, his eyes glinting with such murderous intent it was chilling.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from you anymore," Haizaki snapped back, and smirked. "And besides.. You shouldn't be the one making demands, when you're not even in power right now.. My men are up to thousands right now, and will overwhelm yours," he said confidently, smirking evilly.

"It's sad, that you need so many men just to get rid of my four," he replied, and shrugged. "I have full trust that they will finish all of them off, and I have full confidence this will be the night I finally rid your burden existence from this poor world," Akashi said simply, and held out a hand.

Haizaki only smiled. "You've said that line many times, but never succeeded.. We should hurry, before your precious little toy wakes up."

Akashi looked to Kuroko, and smirked.

"Don't you worry. Your death will be fast."


End file.
